


Change

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: onhowtobecrazy asked for this one. More or less. Endo is the direct culprit for this one.She had heard from her that she needed, wanted, a change, but she would have never thought that this would be the change on itself and, as juvenile as some part of her considered it to be, she couldn’t help herself on thinking that, in a way, it seemed appropriate.Fingers itching, begging her to raise her hands and touch the soft short locks, Regina took a deep breath, answering the still-there smile with one of her own.“I think it suits you.”





	Change

[[X]](https://yaminoendo.tumblr.com/post/183700228400/tottycrushes-stefania-ferrario-waknatious) Picture in which this one was based

* * *

 

“What do you think?”

The question, rising towards the arched ceiling the vault had, didn’t made Regina stumble as she finished prepping what would soon be a fighting space but she turning and looking at Emma as the blonde descended the last steps of the stairs did.

Over the years, Regina had grown accustomed to seeing Emma change; from the assured woman to the meek rag doll that had been too painful to stay for, Emma had been a kaleidoscope of change and yet, no Dark One accessories or Savior-like foolishness could have prepared the brunette when she saw that the question came attached to the loss of something that had been a staple on Emma’s look that Regina could do nothing but gape.

The long locks, the ones that almost seemed to scream princess ancestry on the blonde’s blood, were gone; replaced by not exactly a buzzcut but close enough and a far too cheeky set of bangs that only framed the green gleaming eyes in a way Regina found herself swallowing, her magic spiking deep within her. A slight smile curving her lips, Emma kept staring at her, hands deep on her jacket’s pockets, the one that had made a reappearance after the papers had been signed and a ring had found its way to the bottom of the ocean.

Licking her lips, trying to gain herself some time, the brunette took a few steps towards the blonde, taking into her appearance, in the way she now stood, almost looking taller, prouder. She had heard from her that she needed, wanted, a change, but she would have never thought that this would be the change on itself and, as juvenile as some part of her considered it to be, she couldn’t help herself on thinking that, in a way, it seemed appropriate.

Fingers itching, begging her to raise her hands and touch the soft short locks, Regina took a deep breath, answering the still-there smile with one of her own.

“I think it suits you.”

And it was true; it suited Emma in a way that she would haven’t considered it possible. It made the defined lines of her collarbones stand even more beneath the jacket and the tank top. Yet, it wasn’t just that but what it brought from inside the blonde; the way she moved, the way she smirked at the compliment, at the way Regina needed to remind herself that they were supposed to be practicing rather than… staring. Gone was the doubtful blonde, the one that would move away when Regina moved closer to her and the brunette wondered briefly if the other woman had been like this before Storybrooke, before magic and curses had transformed into their new normal.

“Stand there.” She instructed, pressing her lips together as Emma complied, smugness never disappearing, walking towards the end of the small corridor that linked the potion brewing station with the chamber of hearts.

Shaking her head, compelling herself to focus once more on the matter at hand, the brunette rolled her shoulders, forcing her magic to lower itself to a soft simmer rather to the bubbling sparks that had begun to bite her insides.

It was the novelty, she thought; the same kind of surprise that she still felt whenever Emma sought her out. Over the years after Henry’s departure Storybrooke had fallen into a sort of gray light, the carefully constructed friendship they had created shattering day by day with the way the younger woman kept making herself unapproachable. Now that she was back, crowned and with all the realms at her disposal that, had changed.

It would pass, and she needed to refocus. Moving her head in slow, tight circles, the brunette set her eyes on the other woman, instructing the sparks to travel from her chest to her hands. She could sense Emma’s own power beginning to travel the distance that separated them; the scent of ozone growing heavy as she inhaled.

Even her magic felt different, she thought in an almost afterthought and she needed to steady herself before she nodded, signaling the beginning of the battle, the charges their magic created insulated by the multiple guards that covered the place.

It didn’t take long for her to lose her footing, Emma’s attacks ruthless, still far too broad, but still quick and much bolder than what Regina was accustomed to see coming from her. Swallowing and diving as she moved forward, trying to regain the lost terrain, she felt a hand at the small of her back, the touch feather-like but still burning as she had mere seconds before she was able to redirect the blast that tinted her sight with dirty-white magic.

She didn’t quite make it, her fingers circling the wrist and lifting it just as Emma spun her, making her face her in what felt a much smaller space than it had seemed a moment before.

Breath hitching, Regina clenched her teeth as Emma tilted her head, their magic sputtering before it disappeared once more beneath their skin, spent.

A part of her, a small part of her, knew that congratulations were in order: it was the first time Emma had truly managed to win and yet she remained silent as Emma’s eyes kept looking at her, a question there. One Regina knew already far too well; one they had already danced around above shared lunches and date-like dinners.

They hadn’t truly talked about this, not really. Longing glances and pregnant pauses were easier than an actual conversation and actions could only do so much, but Emma seemed to almost be vibrating with the question, with the way she still kept her hand halted, Regina’s fingers still circling her wrist.

But they didn’t talk about it; they never had, and so Regina pulled Emma’s hand until she both flushed to her chest, the movement causing Emma to stumble just the tiniest bit as she licked her lips; eyes roaming the new look. A new one, one she found herself liking far too much.

As an answer, Emma simply lifted her chin, the hollow of her throat turning more pronounced as she took a few deeper breaths.

“Stop me.” The words came out not like a plead but almost as if they were a last resort and Regina could feel her magic returning, circling her bones. And if felt far too much like a feverish dream.

“What makes you think I want that?”

By the time Regina crashed her mouth against Emma’s purple fog was already rising around them, the guards titillating as the brunette called them off.

* * *

 

For all her bravado when they finally reappeared in Regina’s room the brunette could feel how Emma was trembling; her hands stilling as Regina freed the hold she had on the blonde’s wrist. Yet, when the older woman eyed her a grunt was the only answer she had before she let her magic re-center her, burying her fingers into short, short locks; the tickling sensation of the hair against her fingertips merely fueling her. Trailing her fingers down, across Emma’s cheek, she brushed the underside of Emma’s bottom lip with her thumb as she moved backwards, just enough so she could see the woman’s face. Pupils dilated, the blonde’s teeth peeked as Regina pushed her mouth open, the glinting white biting into her thumb for a moment before the brunette closed the distance once more; drunk on the feeling.

They had been dancing around this for years, far too many and it was almost risible that what had broken the seams had been a mere haircut but, in a way, it suited them just as good as the change of look did to the blonde. A far too easy decision but one they hadn’t thought the possibility before. And so Regina moved her hand slightly lower, nails digging into Emma’s neck just so the blonde hissed into her mouth, stumbling backwards and carrying Regina with it, her hands finally beginning to tug at Regina’s own clothing, at the blouse she had chosen that morning; far too silky and making any friction almost an impossible. Her free hand clutching the blonde’s jacket, the bite of the zipper against her palm a reminder of the clothes they both still wore, Regina smiled as she stopped, her lips gliding against Emma’s the result messy, far too messy.

It wasn’t until Emma began to move her hands once more to her front, the angle awkward as they were far too close for her truly be able to unbutton the blouse, that she tutted, the hand at the blonde’s neck rising once more, clenching around the blonde’s hair and pulling it until the woman winced.

“Let me.”

Emma’s eyes were laced with white, silver almost and there was a moment in where Regina doubted the blonde had truly registered her words. However, she complied at the end, a short sharp nod the answer she got before Emma lowered her hands to her hips, fingers pressed against her skin but unmoving.

They would need to talk after this; after whatever this was. Regina knew it in the same sense she knew that Emma would probably doubt herself the second they ended it but she had spent far too long wanting more, wanting this, to be able to focus in nothing else than the way her bed stared back at her over the blonde’s shoulders. Smirking, she took a few deep breaths and called for her magic, pushing the blonde until the only thing the woman could do was shorten the distance, the back of her legs hitting the edge of the mattress with enough force to almost fall into it. Which was, precisely, what Regina needed.

It had been far too long since she had let herself be selfish after all and, judging by the way Emma braced herself, her lips colored with what Regina could only guess was her own ruined lipstick, she too needed it. Moving forward, she called forth her magic, the warmth on her fingers growing as she draw a lazy line over the blonde’s tank top. Cinders rising but smoke never settling, the fabric began to fall, clothing turned ash.

“What…”

“Just wait.”

And Emma waited, muscles locked but never looking away as Regina made her sat, lowering her hands as she did so, spreading the fire as she pulled her knees apart, her fingers grazing the jeans and freeing the blonde’s legs in the process as she positioned between them, kneeling so she could still look at the blonde’s eyes, completely enraptured by the way Emma kept completely still, breath coming in quick puffs of air.

More skin showing, Emma squirmed as her bra appeared, Regina biting her lip as she did so; deciding to not keep it with just a fickle of her wrist. The fire didn’t mar the blonde’s skin but there were still reddish marks from where Regina’s nails grazed, promising but far too slow.

She didn’t stop until the only article of clothing that covered Emma was the leather jacket, the cut still covering the blonde’s chest but only barely as she breathed in, her knees trembling as Regina splayed her fingers over the slightly chilled skin.

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one had 2k more that I was planning on tease my tumblr mutuals with. That is currently lost sooo. Oh well. I'm a tease no matter what, am I right?


End file.
